nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Russia
Russia debuted in the 1st edition of North Vision Song Contest. History 'Russia ' debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest. As of now they participated every edition since. In the first five editions Russia wasn't very lucky in the contest. With archiving only one final spot. Which was a top ten spot. Also this included the worst semi final results till now, with only thirty-four points. After two non qualifications Zedd was asked to represent the country and he did, archiving a first of five consecutive top ten placings. With the best top ten placing archived by Polina Gagarina, archiving fifth place thus Russia's first AQ in the upcoming edition. The country also saw in this period two returning artists, Nyusha who participated 3 times and Serebro who participated two times. The country also saw one foreign act and two partial foreign acts and one featuring foreign act, but all have a relations with the country, they were born there, lived there or had another relation with the country. With only Foxes who featured on the performances with Zedd as exception as being totally British. Sogdiana was the first Uzbek artist who actually won a selection for Russia and got the ticket to North Vision Song Contest. Vika was the first Kazakh born artist to participate in the contest, before Kazakhstan debuting in the 5th edition. Russia has archived their worst result in the twentieth edition ending last in the pre-qualification round. Which they participated in twice. The country have send songs in five different languages, with the whole song or a few word in the language. The country had asked in the twentieth edition to submit only songs in minority languages of the Russian Federation. Which saw the appearance of the Tatar language in the contest. Contestants : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated : Did not qualify from the pre-qualification round Russia in North Vision Song Contest Draw History Betting Odds Commentator & Spokesperson * (*) In Edition 18, Roma Acorn was also the spokesperson of the country, He only did the co-commentary of the Semi finals, which also had a quest commentator, Egor Kreed. Egor was co-commentator in the Final. Voting 12 points Russia gave 12 points to .... in ... PQR Mostly as ROTW. Semi Final {*} Did not Qualify from the PQR so was only allowed to vote in the Final. Final Detailed voting Russia's voting statistics as of the 21st edition.The tables list the points given or received by Russia in the semi-finals, the finals and a total of both. Russia has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Russia has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) Russia has given the most points to... (finals only) Russia has received the most points from... (finals only) Junior North Vision Song Contest : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Did not compete or was relegated OGAN Second Chance Contest : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Did not compete or was relegated Category:Countries